


Stupidly Solid

by ratherbehere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, M/M, Wedding Nerves, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbehere/pseuds/ratherbehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is freaking out, Kevin is taking a nap, Charlie is being awesome, Death is eating pickle chips, and oh yeah, Dean and Cas are getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupidly Solid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [n_nami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/gifts).



> Another port over from [my tumblr](http://caswouldratherbehere.tumblr.com). Written for [n_nami](http://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/)/[howtumblrruinedmylife](http://howtumblrruinedmylife.tumblr.com) as a present for her wedding day.

“I can’t believe you’re getting married,” Charlie whispers to Dean from just in front of the alter. Not that she needed to whisper, given that the only other person in the entire place is Kevin, and he’s passed out, dead to the world, on a church pew. Someone should really look into his insomnia issues. “And to a hotty ex-angel of the lord. Like how totally awesome is that.”

Dean bristles uncomfortably, wishes Charlie would just stop talking, but it feels like he swallowed a golf ball and the words just won’t come out.

“He’s coming Dean, don’t worry about it. Him and Sam are probably tweaking every last strand of his hair together.”

Dean swallows hard around that aforementioned golf ball. He hadn’t wanted to admit to himself that he was indeed worried about Cas taking off. Not that he doubted the guy’s love or sincerity of commitment, but history was a troubling thing to shake off. Maybe something grabbed him, maybe some last ex-angels had found him. Maybe a successor to Naomi was currently probing his boyfriend’s –fiancé’s- brain.

He hates that thinking about this makes him physically ill. He hates being this emotionally vulnerable and needy.

He hates that Cas is making him wait.

~

Sam is deeply amused. He knows he shouldn’t be, but between Dean and Cas, he’d have put money on Dean being the one to have a panic attack over getting married. As it is, he’s watching Cas pace frantically in the church bathroom. He has narrowly managed to keep Cas from messing up his hair several times. When Castiel moves to grip the locks yet again, Sam decides it may be time to stop being amused and start being sympathetic.

Not that he wasn’t sympathetic, it’s just hard to take this freak out seriously when he knows Dean and Cas are solid. Disgustingly, perfectly solid. Given what they’ve been through together, given the ways their relationship has been tested, he knows there is absolutely nothing in Heaven or Earth that could pull them apart. They’ve tried, and they’ve failed.

But if Castiel messes up his hair again, he might have to pull Castiel’s hands apart from his body.

“Cas,” Sam says, steadily, coming over to gently grab his hands and pushing them down to his side. Castiel’s hands twitch but stay put, so he moves his grip to Castiel’s shoulders. He waits for Castiel’s flitting eyes to land on him. “I never pictured you for a commitment-aphobe.”

Castiel shakes his head. “That’s not it, Sam.”

“Tell me.”

Castiel breaks away, paces some more. Sam waits patiently. Castiel eventually turns abruptly and says sharply, “What if I hurt him? This is such a horrible idea, what was I thinking?” He starts pacing again as the words tumble out. “I’ll be killed, or someone or something will haul me off. I’m hunted, so many things still want me dead, Dean could be caught in the crossfire. Or they’ll use Dean to get to me. The safest place for Dean is as far away from me as possible. I shouldn’t be here, I should-“

“Cas, I have one question for you,” Sam says, cutting him off. Castiel stops pacing, his eyes wide and panicked. “How can you seriously still believe that Dean’s greatest fear is anything other than you leaving him?”

Castiel’s face falls into something more like guilt with a touch of pain.

“Believe me when I say that nothing, absolutely nothing, would hurt him more than you fleeing to protect him. He knows the risks Cas. He still wants  _you_.”

“Crazy or not,” Castiel mumbles to himself.

Sam senses he’s not meant to reply to that, so he doesn’t, and instead says, “If you love him so much, maybe you should respect that and stop being so damn eager to sacrifice your own happiness.” Castiel takes a deep breath and Sam knows he’s on to something. “When are you going to stop punishing yourself? You’re allowed to be happy, Cas. We  _want_  you to be happy. I want you to go freaking gay marry my brother and make each other stupidly gay married happy.” Sam swallows, unsure if he should say what comes to mind next. Cas isn’t Dean, chick flick moments are allowed. “And I want you to be my brother. Legally.”

Castiel sighs and nods before wrapping around Sam in a tight hug, squeezing like he’s still got some angel strength left. “I want that too,” he says into Sam’s shoulder. “All of that.”

The hug breaks easily. “Well then. Let’s go get it.”

~

Charlie’s eyes flit backwards several times, suddenly too scared to turn around and look properly.

“Dean,” she whispers anxiously.

“Hmm?” Dean mumbles back, barely paying attention, his eyes glued to the back of the church.

“A creepy old guy just appeared behind us.”

“Hmm?” Dean asks again. He looks over his shoulder. Death waves to him as he takes a huge gulp from his Slurpee. “Oh, that’s Death. Didn’t I tell you he was officiating?”

Charlie squeaks as the air rushes passed a now closed wind pipe into her lungs. “The horseman? Death, the  _horseman_? ‘I will reap God one day’ Death? Capital D-“

“Pickle chip?” Death asks, leaning between her and Dean with a bag soaked through with grease.

Charlie squeaks again. “Um.”

“Tessa is here, Dean,” Death says to Dean privately while holding the bag for Charlie. “She wanted you to know.”

Charlie is spared from having to decide about the pickle chips when the door at the back of the church opens and Sam and Cas walk in. Dean visibly relaxes.

“Just look at that perfect hair,” Charlie mutters as she steps to the side, leaving her spot at Dean’s side for Castiel. “Told ya,” she adds with a wink. Dean rolls his eyes. Yeah yeah.

“Dean,” Castiel says with a smile as he steps into place.

“Cas,” Dean replies. He looks to Sam as he passes by to Dean’s other side. His know-it-all smirk tells him absolutely nothing about the delay, and he simply gestures for them to get on with it.

“Are we ready yet?” Death says like he’s been waiting for ages. Which, technically, he has. He’d known this day was coming for far longer than anyone would ever guess.

“Hold up,” Charlie says from Castiel’s side. “We’re down a cute Asian nerd.”

Kevin is woken abruptly by Charlie digging her fingers into his sides and tickling. Kevin had never been more grateful for being in a church. Any other day of the week, Charlie wouldn’t have let up. She’d taken the role of Older Sister without being asked, fulfilling a need Kevin hadn’t known he’d had.

He grumbled and stood, rubbing his ribs before motioning for everyone to continue.

Death, the horseman, Captial D Death, who will one day reap God himself, who has seen countless eons pass and will see countless more, smiles. “You two monkeys are a once in an  _existence_  thing. I suggest you make the most of it.” 

Dean turns to Cas and takes his hands. Cas squeezes back. How he could ever doubt that this was the right decision was completely beyond him.

“I intend to.”

Bring on angels, bring on hell, bring on old age. This thing with Dean?

It’s stupidly solid, and always will be.


End file.
